Vampires in Hogwarts!
by Alla-Aku2
Summary: There is an attack at Hellsing Manor and Integra is killed, who is the next in line? And why is it that Harry will never drink pumpkin juice again? M/M Slash in future chapters. Alucard/Harry
1. Chapter 1

Integra struggled against her bindings as she glared at the vampire in front of her. A gag prevented her from calling out to Alucard, and who knew where he was at this point. The vampire chuckled lightly as he turned from the door to face her.

"You wont get out," he said lightly as he smirked at her. "Those ropes are impossible for a human to break."

Integra glared at him. Alucard would save her, he always had before.

"So much spirit," he said as he rounded her desk.

Integra's head turned to keep him in her sights.

"It makes for a good meal." A smirk played on his lips as he knelt beside her, glancing up at her. "And you wont be rescued. Alucard is being kept quite busy. Don't worry, he wont die, we need him to find the next Hellsing."

_Next Hellsing?_ There were no other Hellsing's; she was the last one.

The vampire smirked, showing off one of his canines. "You didn't know?" he laughed, reaching up to brush away a strand of her hair. Integra jerked her head away, causing him to laugh more. "You see, another line of the Hellsing family was created, not long before Alucard was forced into their service. We haven't been able to locate them yet, but we will. And your death's going to help us with that."

Integra's fists clenched in her binds. Alucard would come, he had to. The vampire just sat and watched her for a moment before rising. "Don't worry," he said as he moved behind her. "Being bitten is one of the more pleasant ways to die." Gently, he tilted her head to the side, even as she began struggling against him once more.

Slowly, he lowered his head to the nook of her neck and breathed deeply, smelling her rising fear. He remained there a moment, then gave her neck a lick, smirking at the shudder of revulsion that ran through her.

"It won't take long," he murmured, before biting down.

***

One night, not many weeks after the death of his Master, Alucard apeared in a small neighbor hood in Little Whinging. After walking up to the front door he knocked a few times. When the door opened and he saw the one he was looking for he easily bowed.

***

"BOY!" Vernon shouted at the knock. "Get the door!"

Harry, busy in the kitchen sighed. "Yes Uncle Vernon," he replied, picking up a towel to dry his hands as he made his way to the door. Silently, he wondered who would be coming to the house after dark. Everyone on Little Whinging tended to stay in at night, it was one of the reasons he generally went out, if he could.

"Hello?" he asked, blinking when the very tall man bowed to him. "Er … can I help you?" he asked, confused.

"Harry James Potter, I am Alucard." Alucard stood up straight. "And now you are my master." He grinned, flashing his pure white fangs.

Harry opened his mouth to respond, only to freeze, mouth open at the sight of the fangs. A moment later, he snapped his jaw closed, as well as the door a moment later. Hurrying back from the door, he started up to his room

"Uncle Vernon, whatever you do, don't let the man outside in."

The family blinked at him as he raced up the stairs. He didn't know how to deal with Vampires, especially not one calling him 'Master', a title he really didn't like in the first place. Once in his room, he pulled out a parchment and a quill.

--

Vernon frowned. "I don't want any of that freakishness in this house," he growled as he stood and made his way to the door. "Now you see here!"

Sudden cold laughter filled the room. "Come now, it might be better if we spoke about this, Master" His red eyes seemed to glow as the vampire appeared from the shadows, right behind Dudley.

Vernon slammed the door closed and hurried back to the living room as Dudley yelped and did his best to hide behind Petunia. Vernon's eyes widened as he gazed at the vampire. "Get out of my house," he ordered with false bravado.

Alucard raised an eyebrow to the man before tilting his hat. "I think not, only a human from the Hellsing line can control me." He growled, making sure to show the group his fangs.

Petunia gasped, stumbling back as well as she could with Dudley behind her.

Vernon swallowed. "Well, just what the hell do you want?"

"Simply to speak with Master Potter and inform him of his heritage." Alucard looked down on Vernon, obviously not liking him one bit.

"BOY!!!" Vernon yelled. "Get your skinny arse down here NOW!"

--

Up in the room, Harry jumped, the ink smearing across the parchment. "Bloody hell," he muttered. Quickly, he dabbed the parchment dry and rolled it up, handing it over to Hedwig. "Take this to Dumbledore," he told her as he opened the window, not waiting for her to take off before hurrying towards the door.

"BOY!!!"

"Coming," he called back as he hurried down the stairs, coming to a stop when he saw the vampire. Hadn't he told them not to let him in.

"There he is," Vernon said. "Talk."

Harry blinked at Vernon incredulously.

Alucard nodded to Harry, closing the distance between them he again bowed. "You are the last of not only the Potter line but the Hellsing line as well, and my new master, as Sir Integra Hellsing has passed away."

Harry's gaze turned back to the vampire. "Hellsing? Mas … Look there has to be some mistake, I'm no one's master." Nor did he want to be anyone's master.

"No there is no mistake. It has been discovered that Abraham Van Hellsing had an affair with a witch by the last name of Potter, that woman had a young boy who continued to Potter name all the way down to you. Though yes the blood of the Potter family flows through your veins, so does that of the Hellsings, I can smell it." Alucard looked up to Harry from over the rim of his orange lensed glasses.

Harry blinked, then raised a hand to rub his head. He really had to learn his family tree, who knew what other little surprises awaited for him to find.

"Potter," Vernon growled.

Harry sighed. "This is …. Great and all," though he sounded less than enthused. "But … I … can't keep a vampire. There's no room here for you and … I don't know the first thing about …" he shrugged, looking very much helpless and confused.

Alucard nodded. "That can be easily changed," he ignored the older human man. "I was told by your Headmaster to take you to Hogwarts tonight, that way he might explain things a bit better, you see he has known the Hellsing family for generations, both lines."

Harry blinked. Dumbledore knew? Of course Dumbledore knew, he knew everything. What bothered him was that Dumbledore had known, and hadn't _bothered to mention that a Vampire would be stopping by!_ That was, of course, assuming that the vampire was telling the truth.

"Regardless, if you don't mind, I think I'll wait for confirmation before heading off anywhere." One had to be such when there were people out to kill you.

"Of course, not a problem. Though I will be waiting here until he returns your owl." Alucard moved to the couch and sat, giving the Dursley's a look. Practically daring them to tell him no.

The Dursley's all shared a look.

"Come on Pet, Dudley, we're not going to stay here with … that."

"But, Vernon, the house!"

"Will be fine if you know what's good for you," Vernon growled, glaring at Harry, who blinked in return.

They were leaving? Of course they were leaving. They wouldn't want to be anywhere near him and his 'freakish ways'. Not long later, the three Dursley's were driving away, leaving Harry along with the vampire. Silently, he made his way over to Vernon's chair and sat, pulling his legs up under him.

"So," he said after a moment. "What's your name?"

"My name is Alucard." Alucard's glare that had been centered on Vernon changed as he looked at Harry. "It would seem that these...humans, are not the nicest of people..." He looked around the room, the many pictures of a very large boy sickening him. _Not a single picture of him? Not a very caring family either, to think this is what has happened to the last of the noble house of Hellsing._

Harry shrugged. "They could be worse," he said.

And it was true, they could have just left him at an orphanage, or even by the side of the road. They didn't _have_ to take him in … and it was a fact they reminded him of constantly.

Some time later Alucard was standing looking at the many pictures of Dudley. "This boy could feed a whole hoard of vampires. You might want to open the window." He pointed to one, shortly after his words left his mouth, Hedwig came into sight.

Harry followed his finger to the window and jumped from his seat, surprisingly quickly for the position he'd been in, and hurried to the window, opening it before Hedwig got there.

"Hey there girl," he said softly, offering her his arm to land on.

She hooted softly in return, landing and offering him her leg.

"Thanks girl," He retrieved the parchment from it as he made his way back to the chair, shifting her over to the arm of it as he opened the letter.

_Harry,_

_You made a good decision in writing to me before doing anything else. Yes, Alucard is what he says he is, and yes you are the last Hellsing living. The Potter line was a mistake that seems to have turned out well. Please, gather your things together and allow Alucard to escort you to the school_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Alucard looked to Harry, knowing pretty much what the parchment said, waiting for the boys reaction.

Harry glared at the parchment. _A mistake that seems to have turned out well?_ _I'm so glad that my problems are good for you._

Carefully, he folded up the parchment and stood, holding his arm down for Hedwig once more. "Looks like we're getting out of here early girl," he said before glancing back up at Alucard. "I wont be long," he said. "Everything important is all in one place."

Nodding Alucard bowed his head and sat on the couch once again.

Like he'd said, it did not take him long to gather his things and shove them into his trunk. After closing it, he grabbed his wand and slipped it up his sleeve.

"I can't believe this," he murmured to himself. "What else don't I know about my own family, huh, Hedwig?"

Hedwig hooted soothingly, gently nipping his finger when he drew near her. He smiled softly, and lifted her once more, placing her on his shoulder as he began dragging the trunk downstairs, carefully making sure that it didn't slip and slide down faster than he was going, squishing him in the process.

Alucard smiled when he saw Harry make his way down the stairs. "Well we should get going, oh and you might want to let your owl fly on her own, our transportation is _very_ different."

Hedwig gave an objecting hoot.

"It's all right, Hedwig," he said, raising a hand to scratch her head. "I'll be fine."

She gave him an uncertain look.

"I _can_ take care of myself you know,"

This time her look was completely unconvinced, causing him to sigh. "Fine, if I die you can lecture me all you want and I will never make you leave my side again, how's that?"

Hedwig gave the owl equivalent of rolling her eyes before allowing Harry to scoot her out a window. He watched a moment before turning back to Alucard.

"So, how are we getting there?"

Taking a few steps over to Harry he grabbed onto Harry's arm while his other hand grabbed one handle to his trunk. Suddenly the two where engulfed in a hoard of bats, only to appear before the Headmaster in his office.

"Master Albus," Alucard stepped back, bowing to the older man.

AN:

Aku: Hey everyone, so yeah this is our Hellsing Harry Potter cross over....obviously. I really like this one, it was fun to right. So what will Harry do? And what does he have to say about all this?

Alla: Oh, poor Harry. So many things kept a secret from him. I wonder how he'll cope with this. *giggles* Anyway, go ahead and review, tell us what you think ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

We, Alla-Aku2, in no way own Harry Potter or Hellsing. Also we do not own any of it's characters. The only thing we own are our own characters and the idea...and even that is free.

--

"Bloody hell," Harry breathed, eyes wide as he tensed.

"Good day to you, Alucard. Are you alright, Harry?"

"Fine, Headmaster," Harry said. "Just wishing people would give warnings before doing things."

His eyes, however, were not on Alucard as he spoke, but on the headmaster.

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "I did not think it would come to this, my boy. The Hellsing family has always been strong and without fail, and that's mostly because of Alucard here. I truly did not think it would fall in your lifetime. "

"My lifetime or not, I would have liked to know the possibility that something like this could have happened at all. Maybe then I would have been a bit more prepared when he suddenly showed up at my doorstep."

"Harry, I can only apologize again."

"You could have at least owled me before he came," Harry said. "If nothing else, that would have sufficed."

Alucard simply watched the two, keeping quiet.

Dumbledore blinked. "Ah … well … I hadn't thought of that."

Harry sighed, closing his eyes.

"Please, Harry, have a seat, you too Alucard."

Harry sank into a chair.

Nodding, Alucard silently sat in the chair next to Harry.

"Headmaster, not to sound, …" he didn't know what he didn't want to sound as. "But … I don't know the first thing about vampires. We've learned nothing about them yet."

"Which is the fault of our defense professors," Dumbledore agreed. "You were supposed to have learned about them back in … second year I believe."

"Lockhart never taught us anything," Harry replied.

"Now, that's not true, Harry. You know his favorite color, I'm sure."

Harry just blinked at him blankly. "That's beside the point, Headmaster. "I mean that I am not equipped … or able to take care of … Alucard?" he glanced towards the vampire to make sure he'd gotten the name right.

Alucard nodded to Harry, letting him know he had gotten his name right.

"There is nothing for it, my boy. Alucard is bound to the Hellsing line, of which only you survive."

"But I don't want him. I have enough troubles without adding a vampire to the mix … er … no offense," he said, glancing over at Alucard.

Shaking his head Alucard smiled. "None taken. And really you do not need to 'take care of' my self and Seras, we are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves."

_Seras?_ "There's two of you?" he asked, faintly.

"But only Alucard is bound to you. Seras is his fledgling,"

Harry nodded once, slowly.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but whether you want him or not, he is yours, and you can't be rid of him. Not until you die at any rate."

"Which of course I'm planning on doing as soon as possible," the sarcasm could be heard from the dungeons, but Dumbledore only chuckled.

"Ah yes, I'm sure you are, my boy."

Alucard's eyes seemed to falter into their usual stoic look upon hearing, yet again, that he _belonged_ to someone yet again.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Now, Harry, I'm sure you have questions, and I'm equally sure that Alucard can answer them. I would attempt to do so, but I have a lot of work to do before the beginning of term. Just remember that it's not as bad as it seems. Think of him … as another bodyguard, hmm?"

Harry frowned. He didn't want another bodyguard, he had too many of them as it was.

"Good day, Headmaster."

"Good day, Harry, Alucard."

Alucard simply stood and bowed to Dumbledore, "Master Albus." Then he turned towards the door waiting for Harry to lead the way.

"I'll have a house elf take your things to your room," Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded before leaving the room, his expression not happy. He didn't want someone bound to him. Hell, his friends were put in enough danger and they did what they did willing. How much more would someone forced to protect him get into? He really didn't need that on his conscious.

"You don't have to worry about that Master Potter, I am more then capable of taking care of myself on the battle field. After all the Hellsing organization...._did_ work to protect most of the human world from vampires or what the late Sir Integra Hellsing called Freaks." Alucard walked ahead of them towards the dungeons.

Harry stopped for a moment, blinking in surprise. How? … Well, Snape had always told him that his mind was an open book. "Oh …" he replied as he followed Alucard towards the dungeons. So, maybe that helped a little bit … but he still didn't like the fact that someone was …_bound_ to him.

And … wait … "Freaks?"

"Fake vampires, Integra and many other members of the Hellsing family referred to them as freaks." Alucard shrugged as he came to a portrait of a man with long black hair and a slightly pointed beard. He looked to be of Romanian decent.. "Vlad Dracula." The man looked apon Alucard and tilted his head.

"Vell vell, it iz about time I zaw you again. Vhat is life on ze outside like?" His Russian/Romanian accent was thick as he spoke.

"Nothing has changed my friend." With that the portrait swung open and Alucard motioned for Harry to go in first. "These are the chambers that Seras and I share. Dumbledore said that you will be sleeping here as well."

"Master?" A young looking girl with golden hair peeked around a door, some sort of packet hanging from her mouth.

"Hello Police Girl." Alucard smiled. "Master Potter this is Seras Victoria, my fledgling. Don't be deceived she is just as capable as any full fledged wizard to take care of herself." Seras nodded walking over to Harry, removing the packet's tube from her mouth, finally close enough Harry would be able to tell that it was in fact a packet of medical blood.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Potter." She smiled and bowed, her hands behind her back as she did so, hiding the blood.

"Seras he knows what we are, no need to hide the blood."

"Sorry." Seras shrank a bit, her hands falling to her side with a sheepish smile.

"It's alright," Harry replied with a small smile. "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Victoria," he said with a nod of his head. "And, you too Alucard," Harry said with a sheepish smile. "Really, it is … this just … a shock."

Alucard nodded while Seras went back to drinking her blood as if it where a juice pouch.

"So Master, how long are we going to be here for?"

Alucard looked down at Seras. "For as long as Master Potter is here. We can not go back to the Hellsing mansion, it's not safe there anymore."

Harry gazed between them a moment. "What happened?" he asked. When Integra Hellsing had turned up dead, it had been all over the news. No one was really sure what had happened, but if it wasn't safe at the mansion …

"She was attacked by a vampire." Alucard started.

"But Master and I where fighting something else, unaware that it was a trap. Master is the one who found her." Sudden cold laughter rose from the taller vampires chest.

"Part of me wished I could have been the one to kill that bitch."

"Master!"

Harry blinked. Oh yes, this was very reassuring.

Seras sighed rubbing her forehead. "Master had quite a dislike of Sir Integra."

"Of course I did." Alucard shrugged sitting on the couch grabbing his own packet of blood and looking at it distastefully. With a sigh he ripped it open with his teeth and poured it into a red wine glass. "To think … this is what I get to drink," He rolled his head back to look at Harry. "Please tell me we can at least feed from your enemies, medical blood can be so boring...and cold..."

His words made Seras laugh a bit behind one hand before sitting on a chair near the fireplace. Leaving only the spot next to Alucard open to sit in.

"Uh …" Harry scratched behind his neck a moment, uncertainly "I … well, I don't see a reason why not … You'd really have to ask Dumbledore about that though, he's kind of the leader of the war …" he moved to sit on the couch, beside Alucard.

Alucard nodded. "Sounds fair enough, the old man knows how I am." he drank down most of the blood in a few gulps, a small bit dribbling out of the corner of his mouth. After pulling the cup back he licked his lips and then the trail of blood.

Seras rolled her eyes before looking back to Harry. "So, what is there to do around here for fun?"

"Quidditch," was Harry's immediate response. "Though that usually only happens during school. Other than that … well, I suppose there's always Wizard's Chess, but I'm not any good at that, not really. Ron's the one to go to for a good game. Hermione likes the library. The Forbidden Forest is interesting. Students aren't allowed in there, but I'm sure neither of you would have any trouble with it." Harry bit his lip, thinking. "Really there's not that much to do. Well, except school work."

Seras nodded. "Alright then."

"There's also the village not too far." Alucard piped up as he watched the glass goblet and pouches disappear.

"Oh, right, Hogsmead," he said. "The only Wizarding town near us ... Well, the only town near us at all really. There's quite a bit to do there, for the first couple of times you visit it anyway." He gave a shrug then stood. "Uh … I'm going to go get settled in and stuff so … which one's my room?"

After being told which one it was, Harry quickly retreated, closing the door behind him and leaning against it a moment as he closed his eyes. This was very weird. And he really wasn't sure what to do about it. He was living with two vampires, one of which was bound to serve and protect him. One of his hands rose to rub his head. He was getting a headache.

The days that passed really weren't that interesting. And Harry found himself looking forward to the start of school. At least then he'd have Hermione and Ron to hang out with. Seras and Alucard weren't that bad … when they were actually around, but as they had the whole 'can't go into the sun' thing he was often left by himself during the day. Besides, he felt rather stupid about sitting next to Alucard, who was probably a couple of hundred years old, and saying "I'm bored"

So, the day the other students would arrive, found Harry packing his things and waiting. Finally, after what seemed an eternity of waiting, Harry was out by the gates, waiting for the carriages to pull up.

Of course, to Harry's dismay, Alucard stood right behind the raven haired wizard.

Harry glanced up at Alucard before turning his gaze back towards the (finally) approaching carriages.

"Hey Harry," someone said as they caught sight of him.

Harry waved back his gaze still searching for Hermione and Ron.

"Harry!"

Turning to the voice, he found himself with a face full of fuzzy hair.

Alucard watched the group, tilting his head at the frizzy haired girl confused.

"Er … Hello Hermione … what's up?"

She pulled back and smiled at him. "Sorry, Harry. I just … well, I was worried. I mean, after everything last year, and then you being alone all summer-"

"I wasn't exactly alone," Harry told her slightly awkwardly.

"Well, you didn't have us."

"Come on, 'Mione, let him breath."

"Hey, Mate," Harry told Ron.

"Come on guys, foods waiting."

Hermione glanced behind Harry and raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Uh, right, guys, this is Alucard. Alucard, this is Ron and Hermione."

Alucard nodded. "Hello, Master Harry has told me many things about you both." He smirked darkly while looking the two in the eyes one at a time.

Ron shuddered slightly, glancing away, but Hermione stared back at him, not at all intimidated.. Harry winced slightly, he didn't like being called 'Master' but everything he'd done to stop it had failed.

"Come on," he said.

Alucard simply followed Harry until he stopped after a moment. "I believe, with your permission master I'm going to go hunt." Alucard bowed low to Harry, his form beginning to disappear into the shadows.

"Uh … right," Harry said, glancing back at the disappearing vampire.

With a smirk to the surrounding wizards Alucard disapeared completely.

Not long after they arived at the doors Seras smiled to Harry. "Hello what Dumbledore just told me!" She looked at all the others waving a bit. "Master and I shall be teaching Defence since the man they wanted refused to take the job."

Ron paled. "Th .. He … he's teaching defense?" he squeaked.

Hermione blinked, before her eyes brightened. "Oh, Harry, this is terrific. Imagine everything he's seen!"

Harry just blinked.

Seras smiled. "Don't worry Mr. Weasley, Master won't harm anyone unless Master H-....unless Harry tells him it's alright." After a quick bow she smiled to Hermione. "My name is Seras Victoria, it's a pleasure to meet you both."

Hermione smiled back. "The pleasure's ours, Professor," Hermione said.

"Well, I'm sure the class will be interesting."

Ron nodded. "Can we get to the Great Hall already? We're going to miss the sorting at this rate."

"Ron!"

"What?"

Seras smiled and nodded. "Oh and please, call me Seras when we're not in class." Turning she walked into the large doors. To be honest she really stood out against the see of black robes where as she was clad in a pair of nice jeans and a red tank top.

Hermione blinked as they followed her into the castle. Calling a professor by their first name? It was unheard of!

Harry just followed them in, not really caring. He just wanted school to start. It wasn't that he disliked the Vampires … it was just that he didn't want to spend all of his time around them.

After giving the group a small wave Seras dismissed herself to go through a seperate entrance that brouth her up to the Teachers table. Sitting herself next to Snape she simply gave him a smile as a sudden velvety voice came to her ears. "Move over Seras."

"Sorry Master." She nodded and sat in the seat next to the one she left while Alucard sat next to Snape, removing his red hat and coat.

Whispers spread through the Great Hall, everyone wondering who the new professor was, and, those who'd seen him, mentioning that he'd stood with Harry by the gates when they'd entered.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione found their spots on the table and continued to catch up with their friends and housemates.

Finally, McGonagall entered the room, the first years trailing behind her, and the Great Hall fell silent. Most of them spotted Alucard, and their eyes widened at the sight of him.

Alucard simply smirked at the youngling wizards while Seras shook her head.

"Master, I don't think it's quite nice to frighten the ones who will be your students." She shrugged looking into a goblet that filled it's self with warm cows blood. Making a face she sighed. "I rather have the medical packets then this stuff."

Alucard laughed. "Ah but Police girl, at least it's warm, and as for the students. If I scare them then they'll do their work, too frightened that if they don't the vampire professor with come and drink them dry in the middle of the night." His rich dark laughter seemed to ring through the hall, though he made no notice that everyone could hear him.

To this Seras only sighed, taking a swig of her blood and shrugging.

After the first years were sorted, each of them running to their tables, very happy to get away from the vampire, Dumbledore stood, smiling genially.

"Greetings, and welcome to Hogwarts. As most of you have probably already guessed, our newest Defense professors are Alucard and his assistant Seras Victoria. Both of whom are vampires. However, you need not worry about them, as they are under strict orders that the students are not to be touched."

The students looked on unconvinced.

"Now, lets give them both a warm welcome."

The hall gave a half hearted applause.

"I give it a week," one of them whispered to their neighbor.

She shook her head. "Not even that."

Across the hall …

"What is Dumbledore thinking? By the end of the year there wont _be_ any students left."

"My father's going to be hearing about this.

Harry just shook his head. Alucard would definitely be disliked.

Alucard stood and nodded to the students while Seras simply smiled and waved from her seat. Sitting back down Alucard everyword that was so much as thought about him from every student, as did Seras. A small smirk played on his lips as the meals died down.

--

A/N:

Aku: Well, there is chapter two. For all those who read this and would like to talk to us outside of reviews or PMs feel free to add us on your twitter, AllaAku. Well Alla, would you like to say anything?

Alla: *rolls eyes* Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Oh, and for those of you who had been interested in out HP/Vampire chronicles story L'amour De Vampire, the first chapter has been put up onto our website, the address of which can be found in our profile. The second chapter will be put up soon.

Also, we know that Alucard is a bit out of character but … well, Alucard's really hard to write, and I think we get better with time. Again, hope you enjoyed the chapter~!


End file.
